


Sleepy Man

by mccoppinsscrap



Series: Blur/Oasis/Gorillaz College AU [3]
Category: Blur, Gorillaz, Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoppinsscrap/pseuds/mccoppinsscrap
Summary: Graham is tired and hungry as he has trouble adjusting to his new life at Goldsmiths, but his friends are here to help!





	1. Go Fish

                A few days had passed and classes were finally in full swing at Goldsmiths, freshman and seniors across all majors sat in classes taking pages worth of notes all working towards the same goal, just trying to finish this semester already without failing.

                It was only day three into the first semester of his freshman year for Graham, he honestly couldn’t remember what day it was though he lost count after one, and he seemed like the only person in his small circle of friends that wasn’t taking as well to his new work load and schedule, except for maybe Alex but honestly anything Alex found that he could bitch about you bet your ass that he was going to try.

                Graham was currently working off of very little sleep and very little food, it seemed like every night when he would lay down in bed in hopes to get to sleep early he would just end up spending the better part of his night tossing and turning, partly because the beds provided in Goldsmiths dorms weren’t that comfortable and partly because Graham was just too nervous to sleep.

                This would cause Graham to sleep in past his first alarm, when his second one would sound off in the mornings Graham would shoot up out of bed,  throwing on fresh clothes and haphazardly packing his bag before rushing out the door of the dorm he shared with Jamie, completely skipping breakfast altogether.

                When lunch finally came around, Graham would spend most of his time sitting in the dining hall doing his homework so he didn’t have to do it when he finally returned to the dorm at the end of his day, which meant that Graham would either have an extremely light lunch or just skip it altogether as well because he was too busy with his work.

                At the end of Graham’s day when he would finally make it back to the dorm, he would immediately drop his bag and grab his bathroom caddy, heading for the showers. When he would come back to the dorm after showering, he would immediately change into his pajamas and fall into bed, spending the next couple of hours tossing and turning before finally falling asleep.

                Graham repeated this process every day for the past three days, much to everybody’s protests. He knew it probably wasn’t good for him, but it seemed to be the only schedule that would work for him right now.

                Graham was currently sitting in his anatomy class, taking notes. All artists were required to take anatomy their first year so when they were studying the human figure and body parts as well as doing live model sessions in their art classes that they would be more prepared for it by having a better understanding going into it.

                But an unlikely friend was sitting next to Graham in this class,

                It was Liam.

                Even though Liam was a Vocal Performance major and didn’t really have a good reason to be in this class, the Vocal program’s professor insisted that all freshman Vocal Performance majors took an Anatomy class for a semester so that they could have a better understanding of how to use their voice correctly in conjunction with the rest of their bodies.

                Liam was sat to Graham’s left; they both chose to sit in the very back of the class so that they could be free of any distractions. Graham had his stuff strewn all around his table space as he frantically scribbled notes to try and keep up with their teacher, while all Liam had in front of him was his notebook, a pen and a bag of Goldfish crackers which he was currently snacking out of.

                Graham remembered Noel mentioning something about Liam’s secret snack stash in the group chat which he wouldn’t even reveal to Noel the location of it about let alone anybody else, but Noel was pretty sure that it resided in one of the storage containers under Liam’s bed.

                Even though Graham and Liam were friends, they didn’t talk as much as the rest of the group did, besides the occasional interaction in the group chat or if the whole group decided to eat together.

                He didn’t not like Liam, quite the contrary, he thought that Liam was actually quite an interesting person who had some good ideas and a colorful personality, he wasn’t bad looking either and Graham had never heard him sing but he was sure he had a pretty decent voice as well.

                Even though Graham and Liam weren’t the closest of friends, Graham was hungry, and he couldn’t help but stare at Liam’s bag of Goldfish crackers.

                Graham tried to keep his staring inconspicuous though while also trying to keep his focus on taking notes, but his stomach was screaming “Feed me” and he couldn’t ignore its pleas.

                Graham must have been staring for a while now because he didn’t even notice when Liam turned to look at him.

                Graham lurched out of his trance like state, embarrassed and feeling awkward; he turned back to his work, continuing to take notes.

                Moments later, Graham felt someone nudge his shoulder. Graham looked over to see Liam holding out the bag of Goldfish crackers to him.

                “Here,” Liam said “Take some.” He added.

                “Huh?” Graham asked, a little taken-aback by Liam’s gesture.

                “Take some,” Liam repeated “You’ve been staring at them for a while now; I figured you must be pretty hungry, so take some.” Liam added.

                Graham reluctantly held out his hand, feeling awkward taking Liam’s snacks, but Graham was hungry and he did offer it up to him in the first place.

                Liam poured a handful out for Graham before taking some for himself and then setting the bag in between the two.

                “Thanks.” Graham said as he began eating the goldfish.

                “No problem,” Liam replied “I figured if we’re gonna be spending a year together in this class, then we might as well help each other out, yeah?” Liam added.

                “Defiantly,” Graham replied “If you ever need help with any anatomy-related questions, you can always text me.” Graham added.

                “Same to you, if you ever need any more snacks or a live model to draw from, I’m always available.” Liam replied, the two smiled at each other.

                Graham was glad that he and Liam finally got a chance to chat away from the rest of the group, much to his antics that he displayed in the group chat or in person with his brother, Liam really was a sweet kid, and Graham felt that this was truly the start of his and Liam’s friendship.

                Graham’s thoughts were interrupted by the teacher “Class dismissed.” The rest of the students immediately shot up out of their seats, fleeing the room while Graham and Liam took their time packing up their things.

                Liam packed his stuff back into his bag and stood “See you ‘round, Graham.” He said to Graham, flashing him a quick smile.

                Having packed his things back into his bag, Graham smiled back and replied “See you later, Liam.”

                The two exited the classroom together, heading off in opposite directions. Liam heading towards his and Noel’s shared dorm Graham assumed, and Graham heading to the dining hall for his usual lunchtime homework session.


	2. Easy as Jell-O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is technically a day late because I'm a horrible person and I procrastinate .-.  
> Also, I kinda feel that this isn't the best chapter I've turned out either so sorry for that as well? I was having a lot of trouble writing today for some reason, I just couldn't get into it, but I hope you enjoy this short little chapter none the less...  
> I PROMISE I WILL UPLOAD AT MY USUAL TIME TOMORROW (Today technically).

                Graham sat alone at one of the tables in the dining hall, his books strewn across the table as he went from reading out of his textbooks to reading over his notes to filling out his homework.

                Graham had been sitting here doing this for god knows how long now, there were still people in the dining hall which meant the lunch period wasn’t over yet and his next class wasn’t for a while, but Graham was still sitting on the same homework assignment and he felt like he hadn’t even made a significant dent in his workload yet.

                Graham was interrupted from his repetitive work state when someone sat down next to him; he looked over to see it was Damon, a small cup of cherry red Jell-O in his hand.

                “Hi.” Damon said to Graham, a smile on his face, Graham smiled back at him.

                “Hi, Damon.” Graham replied, Damon held the cup of Jell-O out to Graham.

                “I saw you didn’t have any lunch with you again today, so I brought you some Jell-O.” Damon stated as he patiently waited for Graham to take the cup.

                Graham smiled and took the cup from Damon, Damon reached around to his back pocket, retrieving a plastic spoon and handing it to Graham.

                “Thanks.” Graham said smiling at Damon, Damon smiled back at him.

                Graham set the Jell-O down and went back to his work, Damon scooted over, resting his head on Graham’s shoulder which made Graham smile and hum with contentment. Damon watched as Graham’s eyes darted back and forth as he filled out the requirements for his homework assignment.

                “Whatcha’ working on?” Damon asked.

                “Anatomy homework.” Graham replied.

                “Sounds gross.” Damon replied sarcastically.

                “Not like you have to do it.” Graham replied, a smirk gracing his face.

                Damon studied the dark circles under Graham’s eyes which made Damon frown slightly.

                “Graham, when was the last time you slept properly?” Damon asked, a tone of worry gracing his voice.

                “I dunno.” Graham replied.

                Damon looked over at the untouched cup of Jell-O.

                “And when was the last time you had a proper meal as well?” Damon asked.

                “I dunno, two, three days ago maybe.” Graham replied, Damon’s expression of worry was replaced with that of shock.

                Damon reached over and slammed Graham’s textbook shut, holding down Graham’s hand to keep him from writing anymore.

                “Hey, what was that for?!” Graham exclaimed.

                “Graham are you mad?! If you carry on like this you could go into organ failure!” Damon exclaimed, Graham had a look of guilt mixed with frustration on his face; Graham took his other hand and placed it over Damon’s.

                “Look, Damon, I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing, really I do, but right now this is the only schedule that seems to be working for me and if it means cutting a few things out of my day then so be it.” Graham replied, Damon looked at him like he was crazy.

                “Graham, you cannot cut sleeping and eating out of your schedule or you will literally die.” Damon stated sternly, Graham looked down at the ground and away from Damon, letting the guilt overwhelm him.

                Damon put his hand on Graham’s shoulder, Graham looked up at him, Damon gave Graham a reassuring smile, Graham returned it by smiling back at him.

                “Look, why don’t you come over to my dorm tonight, put aside your homework for one night and just come over and let me cook for you.” Damon stated, Graham smirked at Damon.

                “But, Damon, you can’t cook.” Graham stated.

                Graham remembered very well back when he and Damon were still in secondary school that Damon’s list of what he could cook was exclusive but not limited to: eggs, the occasional pancake, really soggy and burnt French toast, waffles when he could find his mom’s waffle iron and figure out how to make the batter and use it, ramen noodles and anything that went in a microwave.

                Graham didn’t mind it though, he thought whatever Damon cooked was good no matter how bad it probably was for him to consume it anyway, and it was amusing to watch Damon slowly loose his cool as he fought with his own stovetop.

                “Just let me feed you! Please? You can even sleepover if you want to I don’t care, just let me take care of you, Graham, please?” Damon practically begged Graham which warmed his heart to see how much Damon really cared about his wellbeing.

                Graham smiled and looked into Damon’s eyes as he gave Damon’s hands which were still clasped in his a reassuring squeeze.

                “Alright.” Graham replied simply, finally giving in to Damon’s efforts

                “Hooray! When does your final class for the day end?” Damon asked Graham.

                “Five PM.” Graham replied.

                “Good, be to my dorm at six,” Damon replied as he got up from the table, he was headed on his way out when he turned back around to face Graham once more “Oh, and I hope you like microwave pizzas!” He added which elicited a lighthearted laugh from Graham.

                Graham looked back at his books which were still strewn across the table; one by one he closed them and packed them back into his bag, not wanting to stare at them a single second longer.

                Soon the only thing left on the table was the cup of cherry red Jell-O that Damon had brought Graham; Graham smiled and picked up the cup and the spoon as he began to consume the cup’s contents.

                Pretty soon people began clearing out of the dining hall, heading to their next classes. Doing the same Graham grabbed his bag and headed for the door, discarding the now empty cup on his way out.

                As Graham headed to his next class he had a realization, he had never been more excited for one of his classes to be over that he hadn’t even started yet, let alone the fact that he was looking forward to microwave pizzas.

                But the words “Damon” and “Sleepover” were what kept him the most driven.


	3. Pizza, Stranger Things and Sleepovers

                Graham finally made it back to the dorm after what felt like forever, sitting in a cold classroom, listening to one of his teachers babble on about absolutely nothing important to him.

                Jamie was already then when Graham stepped thru the door, shutting it behind him. Jamie’s last class for today ended at four-thirty which Graham envied him for, giving Jamie a whole thirty minutes to himself to do whatever he pleased before Graham got back.

                Graham let his shoulders slump and his eyes droop as a heavy sigh escaped his lungs, Jamie looked over at Graham from his bed where he was currently sat Indian-style, a cigarette hanging loosely between his lips, he was working on something in his sketchbook.

                “Fucking Christ, Gray, you look like hell warmed over.” Jamie pointed out, Graham walked over to wear his bed was across the room from Jamie, dropping his bag next to it he fell onto his bed, snuggling into one of his pillows he let his duvet engulf his tired and achy frame.

                Jamie put out his cigarette and set his sketchbook aside before crossing the room to sit on the edge of Graham’s bed; Jamie began to run his fingers thru Graham’s hair which Graham was afraid might put him to sleep.

                “Rough day?” Jamie asked.

                “Uh-huh.” Graham replied which was slightly muffled as his face for the most part was still shoved in his pillow.

                “How much sleep did you get last night?” Jamie asked.

                “I don’t know how much exactly, all I remember is the last time I looked at my clock last night it read three-forty five AM, and then the next thing I knew my alarm was ringing.” Graham replied, Jamie frowned at how little sleep Graham had gotten in the past three days.

                “Jesus, Gray, this isn’t good for you. How come you never wake me up? I’ll be happy to help you get to sleep.” Jamie stated.

                “I don’t know, I’d feel bad waking you up.” Graham replied, Jamie smirked, even though Graham was sweet, he could be as stubborn as a bull sometimes.

                “Gray, you don’t have to feel bad for waking me up if you can’t sleep, I’m more than happy to help you.” Jamie stated, Graham smiled.

                “When was the last time you ate?” Jamie questioned Graham further.

                “Other than some Goldfish crackers that Liam gave me during class this morning and a cup of Jell-O that Damon brought me at lunch, I haven’t eaten much else other than the occasional snack if I get the time in between doing homework and going to class.” Graham replied, Jamie frowned again in concern for his friend.

                “I’m supposed to go over to Damon’s at six tonight for dinner, but I’m so tired I can’t even keep my eyes open.” Graham added.

                Jamie smiled “Well I’m glad that somebody else is getting you to eat other than me,” He stated “Why don’t you take a nap, I’ll wake you up so you can get to Damon’s on-time.” He added.

                “Ok.” Graham replied simply.

                Jamie gave Graham a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to his own bed and continuing his work, Graham slipped off his shoes and placed his glasses on his bedside table before pulling his duvet up around him so it was covering his frame entirely.

                Within seconds of Graham’s head returning to his pillow and him shutting his eyes once more, he was out like a light. Jamie looked over at his friend as he watched the slow rise and fall of his chest accompanied by the peaceful look on his face, he smiled.

                Graham really was cute when he was sleeping.

 

                ~ Time Skip – 5:55pm ~

 

                “Sleeping Beauty, it’s time to wake up.” Graham opened his eyes to reveal that the voice calling to him was none other than Jamie; Jamie was kneeling next to Graham’s bed, smiling at him as he lightly shook his shoulder to awaken him from his sleep.

                Graham rubbed his eyes “What time is it?” He asked as he rolled over, resting on his arm as he retrieved his glasses from his bedside table, putting them on so he could see better.

                “Five-fifty five.” Jamie replied, Graham folded his duvet back swinging his legs over the side of his bed so that his feet were resting firmly on the ground next to where Jamie was sitting.

                Graham was still in his shirt, jeans and socks from earlier today and he didn’t feel like changing just for Damon as much as he loved him, Graham retrieved his shoes which he had tossed next to his backpack, he slipped them back on his feet and headed for his closet.

                He pulled out his denim jacket; he draped it over his shoulders and slipped his arms thru. Heading back for his backpack, Graham retrieved his phone and his dorm key before heading for the door where Jamie was now casually leaning against the wall next to it.

                “What time do you think you’ll be back?” Jamie asked, Graham smirked.

                “I don’t know, Mum,” Graham in an over-exaggerated tone eliciting laughter from Jamie “Damon invited me to sleepover so probably won’t be back till late, you don’t have to wait up for me unless you really want to, I’ve got my key.” Graham added, Jamie gave him a strange look.

                “Why don’t you just spend the night at Damon’s?” Jamie asked.

                “I don’t know, are you sure you don’t mind? I don’t even have anything packed…” Graham replied.

                “Oh for Christ sake’s, just go have fun!” Jamie exclaimed playfully now eliciting laughter from Graham.

                Jamie opened the door, letting Graham out and then closing it gently behind him.

                Graham smiled; he opened his phone, sending Damon a text.

 

                - goldengrahamcracker: On my way!  :)

                - Dan_Abnormal: Yay!  :)

 

                ~ Time Skip – 6:00pm ~

 

                Graham was surprised at how punctual he managed to be; by the time he had made it to the door of Damon’s dorm, he pulled out his phone to check the time to see that it was exactly six o’ clock.

                Graham smiled and put his phone away before turning back to the door and knocking on it gingerly, Damon opened the door a few seconds later, smiling at Graham.

                “You’re quite punctual tonight.” Damon complimented, Graham smiled before wrapping his arms around Damon’s neck, hugging him tightly.

                Damon smiled, wrapping his arms around Graham’s waist, hugging him back.

                Graham let out a sigh of content before releasing Damon from his grip, Damon doing the same for Graham.

                “Well, are you hungry?” Damon asked, Graham chuckled slightly and smiled before replying.

                “Oh my god, yes.” Graham replied, Damon smiled and stepped aside out of the doorway allowing Graham entry to his dorm.

                Damon shut the door gently before heading over to where his microwave was, retrieving two microwave pizzas from the top of the microwave where they had been cooling just minutes before Graham arrived.

                Handing one of them to Graham, Damon led Graham over to his bed where Damon’s laptop was all set up with Netflix.

                Damon set his pizza on his bedside table before lifting up his duvet and crawling into bed, Graham doing the same, he set his pizza on the floor next to Damon’s bed before slipping his shoes and jacket off, crawling into bed with Damon.

                Graham looked at the screen which read “Stranger Things” in big red letters.

                “Stranger Things,” Graham repeated “What’s this? I’ve never heard of it before.” He added.

                “Trust me; I think you’ll love it.” Damon replied.

                Graham retrieved his food from the floor, setting it on his lap before he scooted over to tuck into Damon’s side. Damon lifted up his arm, wrapping it around Graham’s shoulders as he snuggled closer into his side.

                Damon retrieved his laptop which was sitting in between the two of them, setting it on his lap; he clicked on his screen which started playing the first episode.

                And Graham was content.

 

                 ~ Time Skip – 8:04pm ~

 

                Now that their food was all gone and after binge watching almost four episodes of Stranger Things, Graham was fading fasting, but he refused to let sleep get the best of him.

                Damon looked down at Graham, watching as he fought to keep his eyes open. Damon reached over and paused the episode that they were watching, closing Netflix.Hhe was getting ready to close his laptop and turn in for the night before Graham piped up next to him.

                “Why’d you stop it?” Graham asked in a tired voice.

                “I think we should turn in for the night, you’re falling asleep, Graham.” Damon replied, releasing Graham for a moment so he could close his laptop and set it on the floor next to his bed.

                “No I’m not.” Graham replied, Damon smiled and chuckled slightly.

                “Yes you are, come on, Graham, you need sleep.” Damon retorted, lying back in bed, Damon pulled Graham closer to him so Graham’s head was lying on his chest.

                “No I don’t.” Graham fought with Damon, Damon started stroking the back of Graham’s neck and immediately he melted into Damon, letting his drowsiness take over him.

                When someone pets the back of his neck, it was almost like a soft spot for Graham, especially if that person happens to be Damon Albarn.

                Damon and Graham lay like this for a little bit, Damon aimlessly humming the tune to a musical he had been listening to lately. The tune came to his head and it seemed fitting for this situation so he just started humming it, not even thinking.

                “What are you humming?” Graham asked quietly and in a sleep voice.

                “Sleepy Man from Robber Bridegroom.” Damon replied.

                “Sing it to me?” Graham asked, Damon smiled and obliged Graham’s request.

               

                _“Been a busy day, with some heavy seas, but you’ve done your best, sleepy man. Let your troubles melt, let your breathing ease, while I rub your chest, sleepy man. You’re all done with the run of the race for today, you’ve got plenty of running to face come tomorrow, I’m right here, always near, always loving my dear, sleepy man._

_Not a guy I know, has a better deal, than my life with you, sleepy man. If I let it show, how you make me feel, we’ll be up ‘till two, sleepy man. You’re all done with the run of the race for today, you’ve got plenty of running to face come tomorrow, I’m right here, always near, always loving my dear, sleepy man._

_I’m right here, always near, and I love you, my dear, sleepy man.”_

Damon watched the slow rise and fall of Graham’s chest, his face looked the most serene that Damon had ever seen it; Damon carefully removed Graham’s glasses from his face and set them on the bedside table.

                Damon picked up his phone and checked his notifications; there was a message from Jamie.

 

                - jammy_dodger: How is everything?

 

                Damon smiled, he pulled up his camera, extending his arm out as far as he could, he snapped a picture of him and Graham in bed and sent it to Jamie.

 

                - Dan_Abnormal sent a photo to jammy_dodger.

                - Dan_Abnormal: All is well.  :)

                - jammy_dodger:  :0

                - jammy_dodger: Teach me your ways, oh great master.

                - Dan_Abnormal: Stroke the back of his neck, it’ll work every time.  ;)

                - jammy_dodger: You. Are. A. Lifesaver.

 

                Damon smiled; he shut off his phone and returned it to its place on his bedside table. He wrapped his arms around Graham, pulling him closer to him.

                It wasn’t soon before Damon drifted off into a peaceful slumber, holding his sleepy man in his arms all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so once again I'm a horrible person and I procrastinated so technically this chapter is late from the time that I had promised it would be released, but I did make this chapter a little longer than the last one because the last one was so short, so I spent all of last night and this morning finishing it and then I had to proofread everything...  
> I'm working on my procrastination problem I swear .-.  
> So this fic has now kind of turned into a song fic? Which the title of the work is based off of a song from an actual musical but I never intended it to fully be a song fic, and then I was writing last night and I was like "Eh, fuck it.", so here's the link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3tJShX50aQ  
> It's from a musical called The Robber Bridegroom and yes it's supposed to be sung by a woman but who needs gender roles anyway.  
> Ok, rant over.


	4. Sweatpants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY WROTE THIS CHAPTER.  
> It had been mulling over in my head for awhile now but I'm really happy with how it turned out.  
> Sorry by the way that it took me so long to write it, I really needed a break from writing and I also happened to be super busy this weekend what with school and commissions and shit like that .^.  
> But anyway here it is, finally the last chapter of this work.  
> I've also started watching Hawaii Five-O (2010) recently and my friend gave me an idea for a fic for that so I think I'm gonna take a break from this and start focusing on writing that instead.  
> Do not get me wrong, this by no means means that I'm done with this series, I've just been solely working on this one for so long that I need a break to work on something fresh so I can come back to this one with some fresh stuff for you guys.  
> Anyways, no need to worries, hope you enjoy this and lots of love to you guys! <3

                Graham awoke the next morning at his usual time, but this time without the accompaniment of his godforsaken alarm tone.

                He looked over at Damon who was still sleeping soundly next to him; he smiled and reluctantly rolled out of Damon’s grip, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

                Graham pulled himself up off the bed and walked over to the clean clothes pile next to Damon’s side of the bed.

                For as long as Graham had known Damon, he had never been much of a person for organization. His idea of organization was piles, a pile for clean clothes next to his bed, and a pile for dirty clothes next to his door which at the end of every week he would shove into a laundry bag and take it to do his laundry.

                Graham certainly knew he couldn’t where the same clothes to class that he had worn yesterday and this wasn’t his first time borrowing Damon’s clothes, so Graham sat on the floor and rummaged through Damon’s clean clothes pile looking for some things he could borrow.

                At this point in time, Damon was now awake. He rolled over onto his side as he watched Graham rummage thru his clothes.

                “Looking for something?” Damon asked with a smirk on his face.

                “Yeah, sweatpants.” Graham replied simply.

                “You sure you don’t wanna borrow a shirt? I have tons of shirts.” Damon asked.

                “Nah, I’ll just wear my yellow one, no one will notice.” Graham replied as he pulled a pair of grey sweatpants out of Damon’s pile.

                “What is it with you and that yellow stripey shirt of yours? Makes you look like one of those art hoes.” Damon stated.

                “Oh no, you’ve found out my secret, I’m an art hoe.” Graham replied sarcastically, smiling at Damon who smiled back at him.

                Graham changed into Damon’s sweatpants, folding up his jeans and setting his belt with them, he walked over to where his shoes were and picked them up which made Damon frown slightly.

                “Leaving so soon?” Damon asked sadly.

                “Unfortunately, believe me, I’d love to just stay in bed with you all day, but I have to go back to the dorm and grab my stuff and then head from there to class.” Graham replied sadly as well.

                “It’s ok; can I sit with you at lunch?” Damon asked.

                “Of course you can, you don’t have to ask if you can sit with me at lunch you know.” Graham replied, him and Damon smiled at each other.

                Graham had finished putting on his shoes before grabbing his keys and his phone and walking back over to where Damon was still lying in bed, he kneeled down next to him and planted a soft kiss on his forehead which made Damon smile.

                “Thank you.” Graham said quietly.

                “For what, love?” Damon asked.

                “For everything you did for me last night, I really appreciate it.” Graham replied.

                “You’re welcome; you know anytime you need me for anything, I’m always here.” Damon replied.

                The two smiled at each other before Graham practically attacked Damon with a quick kiss on the lips before running out the front door smiling with a quick “See you later!”

                Damon shot up in bed, he was taken aback slightly, it certainly wasn’t the first time that he and Graham had shared a kiss on the lips like that, but it had been so long.

                It wasn’t that the kiss was bad or anything, it was quite perfect actually.

                Damon smiled wildly, grabbing one of his pillows that Graham had slept on last night and burying his face into it, laughing, Damon was absolutely over the moon.

                Graham hurriedly made his way back to the dorm, smiling and blushing, he couldn’t believe he just did that, it’d been so long since the last time and it felt fantastic.

                There he was, practically speed walking back to his dorm, wearing Damon’s sweatpants and after just having kissed Damon Albarn for the first time in a while.

                Graham was on Cloud Nine.

 

                Graham made it back to the dorm; he stuck his key in the lock and turned it slowly as to not wake Jamie as Graham was sure Jamie was probably still asleep.

                After unlocking it, Graham slowly turned the doorknob, quietly opening the door and then shutting it behind him.

                Graham looked over at Jamie who was still in bed fast asleep, Graham made his way over to his bed where his bag sat next to it; he made sure all of his stuff that he needed was in it before tossing his keys and his phone inside, grabbing his grey knit sweater and heading for the door.

                Jamie was now awake, propped up on his elbow in bed and staring at Graham. Graham stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at Jamie who was smirking at him.

                Graham smiled and asked “What?”

                “Oh nothing,” Jamie replied smiling “See you later, lover-boy.” Jamie added, chuckling slightly as he rolled over in bed, probably going back to sleep.

                Graham rolled his eyes; he headed back out the door, closing it behind him, to his first class of the morning.

 

                It was now further into the day, almost time for lunch, Liam and Graham were sitting in anatomy together and Liam couldn’t help but stare at Graham’s pants.

                Graham made himself busy by taking notes, but he knew Liam was staring at him.

                Liam tried his best to not let his face contort in an odd manner which would only draw more attention to the fact that he was staring at Graham’s pants, he didn’t know why, but they looked familiar in a way.

                Suddenly it hit Liam like a ton of bricks; he whipped out his phone and sent a message to the group chat.

 

                - pretty-green-gentleman: Damon, is Graham wearing your sweatpants?

                - Dan_Abnormal: Yep.

                - goldengrahamcracker: Damn straight.

                - cheeseboy: Unlike you.

                - goldengrahamcracker: You’re not wrong.

                - deadmua5-without-the-hat: You’re in a particularly good mood today Graham… What happened?

                - useless_ginge: Probably finally caught up on all that sleep that he had missed.

                - cheeseboy: And all those meals.

                - jammy_dodger: Graham slept over at Damon’s last night!

                - goldengrahamcracker: Jamie!

                - Dan_Abnormal:  :)

                - cheeseboy: I KNEW IT, Dave, you owe me 10 quid.

                - useless_ginge: Shit.  .-.

                - goldengrahamcracker: Ugh, I hate you guys sometimes!  XD  <3


End file.
